


Miitopia! Or Something Like That: Greenhorne Edition

by Cheerless



Series: Miitopia! Or Something Like That [1]
Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, RPG, miitopia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerless/pseuds/Cheerless
Summary: Celeste is just an ordinary mii traveler, sarcastic and troubled. When all out of the blue, this evil dark lord emerges from the shadows, and starts to steal faces! Now, with the help of many other miis, she has to try her best to defeat this fiend! Not that she has a choice or say in the matter.(Basically a novelization of the Miitopia game. If you haven't played the game, it's recommended that you do, as this basically spoils the whole game. Sorry if you were looking for something original, but that's just Cheerless in a nutshell. This one is for Greenhorne!)





	1. Just Another Day In Miitopia

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been itching to write a Miitopia fanfiction for so long! Unfortunately, I refrained from doing so because I cared about quality back then. Well, who cares about my stupid rambling?
> 
> Enjoy yet another cringe fic!

**Chapter One: Just Another Day In Miitopia**

 

**By: 🌟Cheerless🌟**

 

Rocks. Blue-y green grass. The occasional small patch of flowers. The vast, blue sky. Just another day in the large plains of Greenhorne for me. Don't worry, you get used to the beauty in a couple days.

 

Sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Celeste, and whatever you do, DON'T call my story ordinary. Because what's coming up is beyond anything that was believed possible in Miitopia back then. Back then...when it was our peaceful world.

 

I was just minding my own business, wandering around Greenhorne like always. Sometimes I'd see another traveler doing the same, but I didn't care for people all that much.

 

I'd been out on my own for half a year, and this day was starting to seem like all the others. The sun sure wasn't taking a siesta, but the grass was strangely moist. It felt good on my tired, aching feet.

 

I decided to stop for a moment. I yawned. "Another peaceful day," I said to myself. I had a habit of talking to myself. I was the only person that would care to listen. I was wandering alone, wherever the path took me.

 

There was an abnormally large, pink moth hovering in the air near me. I sighed. "Hello, weird pink moth."

Strangely, I wasn't at all fazed. But, Miitopia was filled with weird creatures of all shapes and sizes.

 

Suddenly, I saw something odd out in the distance. Like a floating, blue orb. Then, my eyes widened. I had just registered the fact that it had _eyes_ attached to it. Flipping. _Eyes_. What the hell?

 

Two more pink moths flew on each side of the moth. Suddenly, the blue orb with the eyes bolted towards the moth! And just like that...it became a monster.

 

I was completely disturbed, and fascinated. "What...are you?" I blurted out stupidly.

 

Then, it flew at me! I yelped, and just barely dodged its' attack! "What the hell?!" I cried, and went dashing in the other direction as fast as I could. I could still hear its' unholy screeches out in the distance, but at least I had lost it.

 

I panted for air, briefly stopping to take a breath. I examined my surroundings. Unfortunately, I had lost myself, too. "Great...now where am I?" I asked aloud, half expecting somebody to answer.

 

I looked around. Honestly, all of Greenhorne looked exactly the same to me now. Same rocks, blue-y green grass...

 

Suddenly, I noticed something up ahead. "Ah!" I cried. I could hear sounds of talking and movement up ahead. Luckily, I had spied a nearby town. The Town Of Greenhorne, to be exact, as I could clearly see from the oak sign.

 

I rushed towards it, praying that I could find some answers.

 

_-_

 

"Well, I _am_ a self proclaimed tour guide." I heard a male voice say up ahead as I was entering the town. The first two people that I saw were a man with a sluggish expression on his face, and an old woman who seemed to be behind a stall thingy.

 

"And—oh hello." He acknowledged my presence. He must've sensed my tension. "What's the matter with you?"

 

I gave him a brief explanation. "Monsters with people's faces? Gyahahaha!" He chuckled at me. I felt my blood pressure rise, and my face lightly heat up.

 

"There's nothing like that in Greenhorne! This is a peaceful place, a place to leave all your woes behind." He replied. "He's right, dearie!" The old woman chirped happily.

 

"Greenhorne is the most peaceful land in Miitopia! Now, turn that frown upside down! You can't go 'round looking like that," She said. I sighed, and shook my head as I jogged off to find somebody else who might care.

 

I got one final concerned look from the old woman before I nearly got tripped by a child rushing around in the path. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "I'm a dragon! Rawr!" The young boy cried, running around and flapping his arms.

 

"Oof, stop! You might hurt yourself!" A woman cried. Obviously his mother. "This child has me at my wits' end..." She sighed. It must've been tough to raise such a rambunctious child. I'd never particularly wanted children myself, for just that reason.

 

"Oh, adventurer! I'm sorry, my child has so much energy! It's hard to keep up," She apologized. "Watch that child," I muttered under my breath.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. It's alright, m'am."

 

I quickly backed out of that situation.

 

Oh _god_. The next people on the path were two cheesy lovers. A man with lightly tanned skin and wavy blonde hair, and a woman with a yellow-ish tint to her skin and curly, vibrant aqua blue hair.

 

"D'awww..." The man cooed at his lover. "Tee hee hee!" The woman giggled.

 

"You're so cute, Alexandria!" The man said. "No, you're cute, Micheal!" She playfully bantered. I couldn't bear to listen to any more.

 

I was almost at the end of the path. There was a bald man with a pink-ish skin. Two little beady, black eyes looked right at me.

 

"What?" He said, narrowing his eyes at me. I scoffed. "We don't get your type often. You on vacation or something?" He asked. I shook my head. "You sure about that, champ?"

 

I finally saw a mayorly looking guy at the end. I walked towards him. "Hello, traveler." He greeted me. I waved slightly. He was more...plump up close.

 

"Welcome to Greenhorne. I assume you've spoken to all of the townsfolk?" He asked. I nodded hesitantly.

 

"Greenhorne is a nice town. But I'm the mayor, so I kind of have to say that." He remarked, and chuckled a bit. Suddenly, he looked up at the sky. "Huh?"

 

The sky had suddenly turned from vibrant blue to pale gray. "Hey! What's that?" The 'self proclaimed tour guide' exclaimed. "What? Where? Oh!" The old woman cried.

 

"What is it, Mommy?" The rambunctious child asked his mother, shivering in fear. "Oh! Goodness!" She exclaimed. I was confused. What were these people looking at?

 

"Alexandria..." Micheal said, getting in a position to protect his lover. "Micheal!" She cried. "This can't be good." The sarcastic man groaned. If this were a cartoon, a big question mark would've popped up by my head.

 

"Oh no! It's..." The mayor stammered, getting cut off by something that surprised even me.

 

A ghastly looking fiend appeared in the sky. Horns, pale blue skin, sharp, purple fingernails that looked like they could chop a fully grown mii's head off...

 

But the thing that caught me off guard the most were his eyes. Those demonic, cynical, deep purple eyes. This guy was huge, and I could tell that he was trouble.

 

He cackled. "I am the Dark Lord, Silverio! I've come to wreak havoc and terror on this miserable little world!" He claimed evilly. "And I'm starting with you, people of Greenhorne!"

 

The mayor's eyes widened, and he began to shiver in terror at this menacing presence.

 

"Time to taste true fear!" He continued. "Say good-bye to your faces!"

 

My face twisted in confusion. This guy looked like he had the power to wipe out all of existence, and he wants _faces_?

 

Suddenly, the old woman and the tour guide were enveloped in bright light! Their faces were wiped clean off! Fwap! Soon, the child's face was stolen too!

 

"Ohh! My baby!" The mother cried in anguish. Then, that woman Alexandria got hers stolen too! "Alexandria! Nooo!" Her lover yelled after her poor face.

 

Even the sarcastic man got his stolen, falling to the gravel without a word.

 

"Ohhh! It's terrible! Th-their f-faces!" The mayor stammered in disbelief and horror.

 

The stolen faces all floated around The Dark Lord, Silverio. "Hmph! This will do nicely for now." He said. "Listen up, you faceless freaks!"

 

The child blindly flailed around helplessly on the ground.

 

"Get used to a life of wordless terror, because that's what you're stuck with!" He cackled. "And those who've been spared..."

 

He looked right at me. I glared. Even if I didn't really like people, that was just _horrible_! That poor mother was distraught!

 

"Take a nice long look at your poor little friends...AND DESPAIR!" He shouted. I was fuming. "Hey, you big, rotten pushover! Come pick on somebody your own size!" I shouted up at him. His eyes widened.

 

"Gah! PATHETIC! Is that the best insult you can dish out?" He mocked. "Trust me, bucko, I got plenty more!" I retorted angrily. "I don't have time to play with you, fool! So long!" He cackled, and disappeared into a deep purple mist.

 

I briefly shut my eyes, and fell to the ground. When I opened them, I looked all around me. A distraught mother, a hubby who looked completely lost, a traumatized mayor, a helpless child running into the old woman's cart, and others who were faceless and probably terrified.

 

Wow. Just—just—wow.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have nothing better to do, so I decided to make chapter 2.
> 
> Lol.

**Chapter Two: The Journey Begins**

 

**By: 🌟Cheerless🌟**

 

Okay. This is the most freaky thing that's ever happened to me. Boom, faces wiped clean off of heads. That couldn't be right. I'm dreaming, right? Right..?

 

Alright, fine, I'm not dreaming.

 

The mother bawled her eyes out and tightly embraced the (might as well be) dead body of her son. I'd never seen such misery in my entire lifetime.

 

"My poor baby! Don't panic...don't panic..." She sobbed to herself as I approached. "Oh! Adventurer! Please, I beg of you! Save my Oof!" She cried. The gears were turning in my head. How do I tell this mother that there is no way that she's ever going to get her son back? I can't do that...

 

Can I?

 

Nah, even _I'm_ not that heartless. But I can't give her false hope, either. So, I sighed, opened my mouth, and said,

 

"I'll try my best to bring him home to you, m'am."

 

I felt like facepalming. What am I, stupid?! I can't defeat that thing! But, she seemed overjoyed. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, adventurer! Please, bring my baby home!"

 

Then, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a strange looking amulet that was purple. Kind of pretty, actually... "Here, take this. It's sort of our...family's good luck charm. The Dark Lord can't have gotten that far. Maybe check outside of town?" She told me, and handed me the amulet. "Alright."

 

Then, I nodded, and set off to search outside of Greenhorne Town, my black robe trailing behind me in the wind.

 

_-_

 

It actually wasn't long before I ran into trouble. There was a large puff of purple smoke, and there he was! Dark Lord Silverio! The fiend!

 

He cackled in his throat. "Aw. Is someone trying to be the big hero?" He mocked me. I scowled. "Give back the child's face!" I shouted.

 

I was acting much braver than I felt.

 

Then, he chuckled, and Oof's face appeared in midair. "What, this ol' thing?" He asked. I nodded angrily.

 

"Hrrm. Maybe I will give this one back to you..." He pondered. "But you'll have to earn it."

 

I glared. "Bring it on, dickhead!" I yelled. He cackled at my eagerness, and summoned this ugly, yellow blobbish thing. "How good are you in a fight?"

 

"Yuck! What the hell is that thing?!" I cried, repulsed. He chuckled. "That 'thing' is the monster that you'll be fighting!" He said.

 

Then, Oof's face attached itself to the oozing slime! "Be seeing you! If you survive, that is!" He mocked. Then, with one last cackle, he was gone.

 

I'm not gonna lie, I was shaking in my boots. This yucky, repulsive sludge had that innocent child's face on it! Who 'da thunk it?

 

"Uhh...I'm not quite sure how to fight you..." I mumbled to it. It lightly hummed in reply. "Uh, I don't speak _slime_." I jeered, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

 

Then, it lunged at me. "Oh nooo!" I yelped, awaiting my slimy and disgusting death.

 

But it never came. Instead, the family heirloom wrapped around my neck began to glow. My eyes widened. The slime seemed just as surprised as me. Soon, I was blanketed in a blissful, golden aura.

 

I could faintly hear a comforting, and warbly voice speaking to me. "Celeste..." It whispered. "Celeste, can you hear me?"

 

"Nooo..." I whispered back sarcastically. "Ho ho! It does seem like you're hearing me... What good fourtune this is!" The voice chuckled.

 

"Now, you may not believe this, but I'm kind of a...guardian spirit." It explained. Wait, I have a fairy godmother now? What _is_ this?! "I know what you're thinking, and I am absolutely _not_ a fairy, so just hear me out, alright?"

 

"Alright..." I sighed.

 

"It seems you are in a bit of trouble, my child. Would you like a little help?" It offered.

 

God, did I want to say yes. But god, did I want to say no. I wanted to believe that I could do it on my own, but I knew that I couldn't.

 

"Well, sure. I can't defeat this thing on my own." I replied. "Ho ho! Excellent, excellent!" It chuckled. Boy, did it love to laugh.

 

Santa Claus much?

 

"I, er, bestoweth upon thee the awesome power of the guardian!" It chanted. "Hurrrrrgh... HAAAA!!"

 

Suddenly, I felt tons of information scan across my brain. So, apparently, I needed to get a magical class to defeat this slimy thing. And my guardian could bless me with this power.

 

Huh. Good to know.

 

"Now, select a job you would like."

 

Let's see. Warrior. Mage. Cleric. Thief. Pop Star. And finally, chef.

 

Honestly, I wanted to be able to defend myself. So I went with the obvious choice. Warrior. As soon as I concentrated on that one class, I could feel my body changing. No, not puberty. God, no, not puberty.

 

I could already feel the power surging through my veins. And then, when I opened my eyes, I saw _it_. This beautiful, glimmering, powerful sword. Not to mention my new black armor. I tested it with my fist. Sturdy, durable, not too heavy...

 

"Would you look at that..." I mused. "Ho ho! This is just what you need to deal with the Dark Lord's fiends!" The guardian enthused. "Reckon I could take down one or two," I said with pride. The guardian chuckled.

 

"Now fight, O Celeste! Make your foes fear you!" The guardian encouraged.

 

And then, I was back on the Easin Hill's battlefield with the slime waiting patiently for the battle to start. Hey, I appreciate it. I sighed with a long puff. "Here goes nothing."

 

Then, the fight began. I gripped my sword tight, and tried to think up a cool battle move. All that I really knew was to smack it. That'd be easy, right? I swiftly ran at it and stabbed it with my sword. It recoiled, and slurped in pain. It leaked yellow ooze.

 

Then, it jumped at me and quickly struck me in the jaw!

 

You know when you're playing with a rubber band, and then it snaps right on your face and hurts like hell and you wanna scream?

 

That's how it felt.

 

But I knew that nobody was around to hear me scream, so I kept going. I readied my sword, but the slime came flying at me again! Luckily, I threw my sword out in front of me and sorta used it as a shield.

 

Then, I caught it off guard with a stab in the eye. It gurgled in excruciating pain. There was yellow ooze all over my armor. "Yuck! This is my new armor!" I cried. Then, I gave it a final stab.

 

The slime flopped onto the grass, and dissolved into a ball of light with Oof's face on it. I saved him!

 

"That one was for my armor!" I yelled victoriously.

 

"Bwa?" The face mumbled in confusion. Then, it flew off towards Greenhorne Town. I can't believe it, I've gone from people hater to hero!

 

I fell down on my bottom, and rested for a few seconds. Then, I heard the guardian speaking in hushed, gleeful tones in my head.

 

"Excellent work, young Celeste!" It cried. "Hm, yeah. I guess." I said. "Now that child should be safe. Ho ho! Things are looking up!"

 

For the first time in months, I _smiled_.

 

"Time to make your way back to the town of Greenhorne." It reminded me. I nodded in affirmation, and rushed off back towards the town.

 

_-_

 

By the time I got there, that worried mother was already embracing and kissing her boy like he had been gone for years. "Oh, my dear little Oof! You aren't hurt, are you?" She asked with concern. The boy smiled. "I'm fine, Mama!"

 

"Oh, thank heavens..," She sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, adventurer. You brought my little Oof back!" She gushed. "It was nothing, m'am." I replied.

 

"Oh, but it was!" She said. "Here, take this sack of gold! I must reward you," She offered, shoving a decently sized brown sack into my hands. When I opened it, it had 100 gold coins! I gasped.

 

"You can't give me this much money! You need it!" I insisted. "Oh, but you did such a good deed! You deserve it!" She said, with the most sincere grin ever. Well, I tried. I took the sack, and smiled.

 

"Thank you."

 

"No, thank you, adventurer. For bringing my son home."

 

Then, I began to hear the guardian speaking to me again.

 

"Ho ho! Well done, O Celeste! You've successfully returned the face to the child." It said. I nodded. "And now, I have a favor to ask of you."

 

"There's always a catch," I sighed. Guardian chuckled. "You've seen the deeds of Dark Lord Silverio. He's made quite a mess of things, and that's putting it lightly." It spoke. "That's generous of you." I snorted.

 

"So now, I commission you..." Guardian said. I was curious as to where this was going.

 

"Defeat the vile Dark Lord Silverio, and save the universe!"

 

I just sat there. Guardian seemed to be waiting for a response.

 

"...Uhh...you know, that sounds like a lot of fun, really, but I'm gonna have to say no to that."

 

"Well, unfortunately, you have no say in the matter." Guardian clarified. "You do owe me from saving you from that monster!"

 

"Yeah, I guess that's fair." I sighed. "Do not worry, my child, it will certainly not be a dull adventure!"

 

"Now go, O Celeste, and save this world! Ho ho!"


	3. I Can't Do It Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back with another chapter. Prepare for the cringe!

**Chapter Three: I Can't Do It Alone**

 

**By: 🌟Cheerless🌟**

 

So, here I stand. Just an ordinary warrior on a quest to save the world. Yup, nothing weird about that.

 

I decided that it was time to set off. I took one last look at the family, nodded, and rushed off to continue this adventure.

 

_-_

 

I took my first steps into Easin Hills, not as a traveler, but a warrior with _good_ intentions. I walked in silence as my black cape trailed behind me.

 

Suddenly, I was confronted by another rock moth! It flew into me and slapped me. I groaned in pain, but quickly recovered as I readied my sword and slashed.

 

It was damaged severely. "Not so tough now, are you, big fly?" I mocked. I finished off the battle with one last slice.

 

The rock moth collapsed to the ground, and it turned into a ball of light with a pair of eyes.

 

Suddenly, I began to hear guardian speaking to me again.

 

"Ho ho! Those faces just fly right off of defeated monsters, eh?" It said. "Yeah. Seems so." I replied. "Whoever owned that face has you to thank for freeing it. Just like with that sassy youngster you helped earlier..." It continued. "Put another way, defeating monsters helps people get their faces back. So keep defeating monsters, and help as many people as you can!"

 

"Can you do that for me, Celeste? Ho ho!"

 

"Understood." I replied. Then, I continued my walk.

 

While I was walking along, I muttered to myself. "I have to get stronger if I'm ever gonna defeat Silverio."

 

_–_

 

It really didn't take that long for some rock moths to get ahold of me. Not one, but _two_ this time. Could I really do this?

 

I had to try.

 

I charged towards one rock moth, but it flew out of the way as the other one ambushed me from behind! Then, as I was going for another slash, one of them flew forward and knocked my sword right out of my hand!

 

 _Totally_ unfair.

 

"Erm..." I mumbled. Then, I flopped onto the grass. "I can't do this by myself..."

 

Then, I could feel the presence of guardian in my head. "Ho ho! Looks like you're having a tough time there, champ." Guardian said. "Oh, gee, you think?" I replied sarcastically. It sighed.

 

"But don't worry. Help is coming!" It reassured. "Buddoh, buhday, buhDEE!"

 

Suddenly, I saw a Mexican gal approaching me. She was kind of pretty, to be honest. Long black hair, lilac eyes, red glasses....

 

And a bandana with yellow goggles. Not to mention a yellow scarf. She must've really liked yellow!

 

"You there!" She called to me. "Please, let me help you! I know that you can't do this by yourself!"

 

I nodded. "Sure."

 

Then, the battle began. The girl threw her knife, and it stabbed both rock moths. "Nice!" I said. "Thanks!" She giggled.

 

I stabbed one of the rock moths, instantly knocking it out of existence with one stab. "Yeah!" She cried, throwing her dagger one last time to finish it off.

 

The face flew away to Guardian knows where. There, where it previously stood, had a glass jar with a butterfly on it. A strange and gooey pink substance filled it to overflowing.

 

"Phew, glad that's over!" She said. I nodded in agreement. "My name is Lexi. What's yours?" She asked. "Celeste."

 

I explained my story, then she explained hers.

 

"Well, I'm not too bright, but I wander around and try to help people. Most of the time, I just wander into trouble." Lexi said. "Ah." I sighed.

 

"So, Celeste, there's going to be lots of monsters on this journey of yours. And, honestly, I'm a bit scared to roam these hills alone at night. So...can I join you?" She offered. "I'll try to help out as best as I can! I'll become a great thief! Please?"

 

I sighed. This girl seemed a little bit...airheaded. But, it's not like there's a lot of people that would put up with my shit personality.

 

She pranced around in the air with a hopeful expression on her face. "Uh...sure, Lexi. Just stay close by me." I said.

 

"Yay!" Lexi cheered. I couldn't help but smile at her adorable quirkiness.

 

"Ho ho! So you're both still in one piece, eh?" Guardian spoke. "What's that supposed to mean, eh?" I retorted. Lexi giggled. "It feels funny in my brain when you talk, Guardian!"

 

Guardian seemed to have ignored Lexi's comment. "You and Lexi should get to know each other as you journey." It continued on. "Your friendship will help you each become more powerful in battle! Bon voyage! Ho ho!"

 

Me and Lexi stared at each other. "Wow. Chill, Guardian." I said. "I'm not Guardian." Lexi replied. "I wasn't talking to you, then." I told her.

 

She smiled, and began doing an odd happy dance as we continued to walk. "I know that we're gonna defeat Dark Lord Silverio!" Lexi cheered. "Oh, yeah?  You some kind of know it all?" I replied.

 

"Well, kind of!" She giggled.

 

God, was she _bouncy_ and excitable. Any sentence could make her start having a dance fever!

 

It was kind of adorable, though, how even the most simple things could make her happy. A quality I wish that I had.

 

Suddenly, I didn't see Lexi skipping right next to me anymore. I turned around. "Lex?" I asked.

 

She picked something yellow off of the ground, and came dashing towards me. "Look, Celeste! Somebody just dropped this HP banana!" She enthused. I examined it.

 

"How can you tell what _kind_ of banana it is?" I asked Lexi.

 

"It's pretty obvious. These bananas heal!" She replied happily. I felt like face palming. Well, if it made her happy...

 

"Good eye, bud." I said. She smiled, and continued to skip ahead of me. She was _fast_.

 

_-_

 

My legs were really starting to hurt from all of this walking, and it had been past nightfall for about an hour.

 

I panted and panted, until my legs gave out. Lexi seemed tired, too. I couldn't imagine keeping up that kind of pace after so much exercise.

 

She bent down next to me, and took out that banana that she had found earlier. I stared at it hungrily. "Here, Celeste! Do you want half?" She offered.

 

I smiled. "Sure, why not? A little snack can't hurt."

 

She broke it in half as smooth as a Kit Kat bar, and then we each had half. The delicious, sweet taste of banana filled my mouth. "Mmmmm..." I mumbled. "Mmmmmm..." She silently agreed.

 

"I do love a good banana every once and a while." I said.

 

"I used to _live_ on a banana farm! With my uncle!" Lexi enthused. "There's such a thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Of course! Where do you think they come from? Mama bananas?" Lexi joked. Then she and I laughed. "Mama bananas...that's fun to say!" She said.

 

"Where do you get that crazy little imagination of yours?" I asked. "It's gonna get you hurt someday."

 

"Well, when that day comes, I'll probably be playing with my basketball on the banana farm." Lexi said. "Yeah...sure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished! And our new character, Lexi introduced!
> 
> Is it going good, though..?


	4. Whatever Happened To The 'Peaceful' Overnight Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter pulled out of nowhere.
> 
> Cheerless, the queen of 'nobody asked for this', and 'I don't know why I still post'!
> 
> 🌟👍🏻✨💫🔥🌬💥🌈🌪🥂🏰🚯

**Chapter Four: Whatever Happened To The 'Peaceful' Overnight Stay?**

 

**By: ✨Cheerless💖**

 

The rest of the walk was in death silence. Other than Lexi's cheerful humming and whistling, I mean. How could anyone be so happy after so much _walking_?

 

Then, randomly, Lexi shoved me to the ground. Our bodies were inches apart.

 

"Ow! Lexi, what'd you do that for?"

 

"Look out!" She cried. My eyes widened. I almost got ambushed by a goblin and rock moth! Even as airheaded as she was (and is), she was still more alert than me.

 

She did the first attack, swiftly getting off of me and throwing her dagger to hit both enemies. The goblin growled, and turned around to smack her right back with its' long blob of a nose.

 

I scowled at it, and stabbed it with all the strength I could muster. It was taken down in one hit by me. "Wow!" Lexi exclaimed in awe. "How about that?" I said.

 

The rock moth came flying at Lexi, and smacked her with its' large pink wings.

 

Then, Lexi took her dagger and finished the fiend off in one last hit. "Yay! We won!" Lexi cheered, hopping up and down happily in a circle. I chuckled. "Alright, that's that. Let's get going." I said.

 

"I think I'm really mastering this whole adventuring thing!"

 

_-_

 

Me and Lexi silently agreed to take a brief little rest. "Whew...I'm so tired." I breathed. "Me too...I'm gonna pass out if we have to walk much farther..." Lexi agreed with a sigh.

 

Then, I spotted some unusual lights up ahead. "Wait! What's...that?" I asked. Then, I noticed the light was coming from a large glowing sign that said 'Inn'.

 

"Wow! Great job! You found an inn! We can rest for the night! Huzzah!" Lexi cheered, and jumped in joy. "Mhm! Let's pop in for some rest," I said, lightly ruffling Lexi's hair. She giggled, and did a quirky little happy dance as we approached.

 

_-_

 

Upon entering, there were people _everywhere_. Simple travelers, noble heroes, gourmet chefs...it was a very colorful environment socially.

 

But I wasn't sticking around to chat. Lexi, however, had other plans. She was practically running up to _everyone_ , saying, 'Hi! My name is Lexi! Who are you?' or something similar.

 

I nervously grabbed Lexi by the arm and pulled her to the front desk with me. "Awww! Celeste! I wanna talk to people," She whined.

 

"There'll be plenty of time to do that," I replied. "Tomorrow."

 

"Aw, ok..." She sighed. I breathed in relief, and rung the bell on the desk.

 

"Yes, hi!" A frantic looking woman with an obviously rehearsed smile on her face greeted me. I shuddered silently. "Uh, yeah, we'd like a room. For me and my friend. Please." I explained. "You and what friend, hon'?"

 

"Huh?" I questioned. I looked to my side. To my horror, Lexi wasn't there. "Lexi!" I cried. "Yeah?" Her voice called out in the distance. "Oh thank god..." I muttered to myself.

 

"So...you two known each other for long?" The inn woman asked me. "Uh, not really." I replied quickly. "Ah." She mumbled.

 

Lexi came hurdling towards me with an odd looking man next to her. "Lexi, who is this?" I immediately asked. "Oh, this is my new friend, Félin!" She replied happily.

 

He appeared to be a pop star with messy and short yellow-ish blonde hair, pastel orange cat-like eyes, a little button nose that kind of looked like a cat, and a lazy grin on his face. Not to mention, a pink pop star outfit.

 

"Purrrr~! Hello there. My friend, Lexi, has told me all about you and your quest...purrrr~..." He mumbled, not wiping that grin off of his face. "Uh, okay...I'm Celeste, I guess." I replied awkwardly. He yawned quietly, and kept grinning at me.

 

"Ever since I told him—2 minutes ago—he's been excited, and he wants to join us! Can he?" Lexi asked, giving me puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

 

"Fine, I guess...we're gonna need all the help that we can get if we're gonna defeat Dark Lord Silverio." I agreed. "Nya—Dark Lord nothing. He'll feel our wrath. Purrrr~..." Félin muttered.

 

Alright. Airheaded little cutie, and now a lazy and pathetic pop star that reminds me of a cat. This adventure just keeps getting better and better.

 

_-_

 

By the time I booked a room in the inn, I didn't completely trust Mr. Meow over here. So, I made sure that only me and Lexi were in the room together. Félin had to sleep separate from us.

 

"Alright, goodnight, Félin!" Lexi called to him. "Night night...meeeeooowwww..." He yawned, and went inside of his room. Me and Lexi sat down on the floor as we prepared our sleeping bags. Hers was yellow, and mine was black. Our favorite colors.

 

"And...all set." I said after getting my sleeping bag ready. "Me too!" She cheered after finishing hers.

 

I sighed, and shut my eyes for just a few minutes. When I opened them, Lexi was dancing like mad.

 

"Hey, whatever happened to 'Miss I'm Gonna Pass Out If We Keep Walking'?" I teased her. "Uh, I got all cozy in here with my new best friend! That's what!" Lexi giggled. I chuckled, and snuggled in a bit more in my sleeping bag.

 

Suddenly, I heard a very loud purring sound coming from the next room. "Oh! I forgot to mention, Félin told me that he snores pretty loud. He seems like a laid back and sleepy kind of guy!" Lexi analyzed. "Well, that's just great. One hyper little thief, and one loudly snoring cat pop star. I pity my tired self." I joked. She laughed.

 

After a bit more small talk and Lexi just rambling and saying anything and everything, both of us began to wind down for the night.

 

There was a long silence. Suddenly, I heard a voice, which almost made me jump out of my skin.

 

"...Celeste..?"

 

"...Yes?..."

 

"...am I nice?"

 

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

 

"...Of course. Why else do you think that I haven't pushed you away like all the others?"

 

"...Goodnight, Celeste."

 

...

 

"...Goodnight, Lexi..."

 

_-_

 

I woke up to the sound of wood creaking, only to find that Lexi was dancing (more like waddling) and it was sort of early in the morning. Maybe 6:00, 6:30?

 

"...Lexi. Go back to sleep." I said. "Nope! I'm gonna boogie down!" She refused. I groaned, and shoved my face into the pillow.

 

"It is _way_ too damn early for this." I mumbled into the pillow.

 

Félin's snoring from next door grew louder, and Lexi was already beginning to put her gear on. Thank god my face was hidden in the pillow.

 

"Ok, you can look now! I'm done changing," Lexi said. I looked up, only to see a pitiful sight. I got up and walked towards her. "My god..." I groaned. "What?" She asked. " **Everything** is backwards." I said.

 

"There's gotta be something that I put on not backwards!" Lexi protested. "Only the scarf," I replied. "But even that's hanging on your body like a sash or something."

 

"Here, let me." I said as she tried to fix it. I turned her gear around right right away. Then, I had her put each boot on the right foot. Then, I took off her bandana to fix it. I even ruffled her hair for good measure.

 

"Alright, finished." I said, smacking my hands together to signify that I was done. "Gee, thanks, Celeste! You didn't have to do that for me..." She sighed. "Y'know, Celeste, you're much kinder and friendly than you think."

 

"Lexi, you ain't seen the real me yet. You've only known me for a day. Trust me, it gets worse the more you know me." I replied simply. She was left speechless and saddened. I sighed. "Let's just get to breakfast, alright? I'll go and wake Félin up."

 

She slowly nodded, and tumbled down the stairs as fast as she could to go get some food.

 

I groaned, and knocked hard on Félin's door. "Félin? Time for breakfast. Come on down."

 

It didn't even sound like he stirred. Must be a heavy sleeper. I knocked harder. "Wake up!" I said. Only a mumble, and the sound of the wooden floor creaking.

 

"Get up! It's time for breakfast,"

 

"Purrr~! Breakfast, you said?" He purred, and began to throw his pink pop star outfit on.

 

_-_

 

I met Lexi at the table that she was sitting at. She appeared to already have some kind of yellow jelly, and she tossed me a jar of pinkish goo.

 

"Rock moths drop this goo when they're defeated. It's pretty good." She said. I nodded, and took out a spoon. I began to scoop some into my mouth.

 

The taste was sickeningly sweet. Too much sugar, and the gooey texture didn't help, either. I gagged.

 

"Not good?" Lexi asked. I nodded. "Too sweet." I explained. "I'm into spicy."

 

"I'm into light, airy, and sweet." Lexi informed. "And I'm into fish, fish, fish!" Félin cheered, just now joining us at the table. "Purrrr~! I'm afraid that goblin ham will have to do for now."

 

He took a bite with the same lazy grin on his face. "Mew...definitely _not_ as good as a juicy hunk of fish, but it isn't that bad, either...purrr~..." Félin commented. Lexi seemed more than content as she ate her slime jelly up. "Yum!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her happiness.

 

At least she liked her meal.

 

_-_

 

After breakfast, the three of us were more than ready to set off. Unfortunately, we were approached by an inn woman. "Excuse me, I am here with your bill from last night's stay." She said, and handed me the slip of paper.

 

100 gold. Half of what we already had. Well, technically 210 is how much we had, but whatever.

 

I dug into my pocket, and handed her the gold. "Much obliged!" She nodded, and headed off to the tables to bother more people with the check.

 

"Alright, guys," I said. "Absolutely _nothing_ can stop us now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That sucked.
> 
> (In a nutshell:
> 
> More Lexi and Celeste bonding
> 
> New character, Félin
> 
> A hint of battle
> 
> And a spoonful of cringe)


	5. Go Away, Demon Moth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapterrrrrrrr~
> 
> Notice anything...different?
> 
> (I turned it into a series since this one is taking much longer than other people's. I mean, there's one with 8 chapters that's already in Realm Of The Fey! I like to take my time....)

**Chapter Five: Go Away, Demon Moth!**

 

**By: ✨Cheerless💖**

 

The air smelled like wet grass, and the three of us were ready to go. At least, I thought that we were.

 

"Wait, Celeste! I have to go run an errand first!" Lexi called to me, rushing as fast as she could in the other direction. "Wait! Where the hell are you going?" I cried back to her. "Store!"

 

I sighed, and sat down. "Well, Félin, looks like we gotta sit down and—"

 

Classic. He was already asleep on the grass, soaking up the rays. He purred gently in his sleep. I swear to god, this dude is a _cat_ , not a pop star.

 

_-_

 

Félin was mumbling to himself about MP candy and penguin treats. Where are you, Lexi?

 

Finally, I could see her grinning face rushing over the horizon. I sighed in relief. "Lexi! Thank god you're back. Now we can go, and—"

 

Bananas. That's what she just _had_ to buy before we left. I sighed gently to myself. "What _am_ I going to do with you two?" I mumbled.

 

"Don't worry! These will come in handy soon!" Lexi insisted. "Alright. If you say so...if you don't _mind_ , can we get going now?" I replied impatiently. Lexi smiled and nodded, seemingly ignoring my sarcastic tone. Maybe it was for the best, who the hell wanted to fight about _bananas_?

 

_-_

 

The cold wind of early morning Easin Hills and the fresh dew on the grass made me feel slightly at ease. But that didn't last long, as I could feel my cape underneath my boot.

 

As you could probably guess, I fell. Not too hard, thank god. "Gah..." I groaned to myself. Then, Lexi bent down in front of me. "Here, take my hand!" She offered.

 

I gladly took it as she lifted me up. "Thanks..." I replied, not really eager to be indebted to someone this early in the morning. "No problem! Not at all!" She grinned.

 

_-_

 

Félin and Lexi were enthusing about HP bananas. "HP bananas are _awesome_!" Lexi cried. "Sweet, but not _too_ sweet." Félin purred happily in agreement.

 

"Okay, guys, let's keep our focus on finding that tour guide's face. What was his name? Uh, Victor?" I reminded them. Félin nodded along with Lexi.

 

Suddenly, we were attacked by a duo of a goblin and rock moth. Well, this would be easy. Lexi threw her dagger and hit both enemies. The goblin lunged at me.

 

No problem. It'd only take a bit of patience...

 

It slapped me with its' nose, but it hurt less due to my arms blocking it. Then, I smirked, and returned the attack. It flew away. "And that's a warning for your little moth-y friend!" I cried.

 

Félin yawned. He was sure taking his sweet time. He was too lazy to hit it himself, so he threw the mic at the rock moth. It barely did any damage. Go figure.

 

Then, the rock moth came and smacked Lexi. I growled, and stabbed it right back, finishing it instantly.

 

"Hah. Piece of cake!" I said. Félin purred, and bent down to pick up the ham and butterfly honey.

 

_-_

 

It was already past sunset. Everybody was looking eager to get some sleep at an inn.

 

"Celeste, maybe we should just go home...I don't think Victor's face is around here." Lexi suggested with a sigh. I groaned. "Maybe not."

 

"Meow, what does this guy look like, anyway? Purrrrr...." Félin suddenly asked me.

 

"Kinda spiky, messy dark brown hair...yellow-ish skin..." I explained. "Meow. Half closed eyes, and pursed lips?" He replied. "Yeah. Wait, how'd you know—?"

 

The gentle sound of screeching right behind us answered my question right away.

 

"Shit."

 

_-_

 

The butterfly that Victor's face was on gave a sadistic grin. Its' eyes were glowing yellow as we began to fight.

 

Lexi stabbed it with her dagger. Then, I lunged and attacked. It recoiled angrily, and flew at Lexi. She had no time to dodge, and I was so frustrated that I didn't even hardly notice that it slapped me too.

 

Félin began to concentrate, which was unusual for him. He threw his mic, dealing just slightly more damage than his previous throw.

 

The butterfly smacked right into Lexi before she even had a chance to attack. That wasn't going to fly with me. I scowled, and pierced right through its' wing. It began to ooze translucent purple goo.

 

Lexi picked up one of the bananas, and chomped it down. Strangely, she seemed to have recovered after that! She grinned at my face of disbelief. "Told 'ya!"

 

Damn. The bananas really _do_ heal.

 

But I wasn't waiting around for that butterfly to strike again. I gave it the finishing stab, and purple goo sprayed everywhere! "What the hell?! I swear to god, the goo is _only_ after me." I claimed angrily.

 

The butterfly seemed to give one last smirk before it disintegrated into light. "Thanks!" Victor's face called as it flew over to Greenhorne.

 

Lexi did her classic little happy dance. "Yay! He's alright!" She cheered. "And we're still in one piece, too." I added.

 

"Wonderful job," Guardian's voice gently whispered in my ear. I nodded, and smiled as Lexi continued her dance. Félin was yawning. "I'm exhausted...meow..." He complained.

 

"Dude. You only attacked _once_. You left me and Lexi to defend ourselves out there." I retorted with a glare. "Whoops. Did I do that..? Meeeeowww..." He replied with that same lazy grin plastered all over his face. I sighed, and Lexi was oblivious to her surroundings.

 

_-_

 

It really wasn't long before we ran into another inn. Félin rushed inside quickly, and he was gone before we could even call after him.

 

"...Are you tired? I'm tired." Lexi claimed. "But it's fine if you aren't."

 

"...I'm alright. Not tired at all." I replied stubbornly. "You sure? That was a long battle out there." She double checked in concern. "I said that I'm alright. And I am. Now, let's go inside. I'm more hungry than tired, anyhow."

 

_-_

 

Félin was asleep before we could even get a room. And as usual, Lexi was talking to people.

 

Once me and Lexi got inside of our room (again, rooming together), we could faintly hear Félin's snoring coming from the other room.

 

I didn't want to admit it, but I flopped onto my sleeping bag and fell asleep before Lexi could lock the door.

 

_-_

 

I yawned, and woke up to a sight that wasn't Lexi dancing. It was her, putting on her gear. I quickly hid my face and mumbled, "You're doing it backwards again."

 

There was some shuffling, and then Lexi said that she was done. I peeked, and she was indeed _not_ done. She forgot her scarf, bandana, and goggles. But as for the rest of the gear? Not backwards.

 

Just crooked.

 

I went up behind her and picked up her missing equipment. "Are we forgetting something?" I joked. She giggled. "Oh. Oopsie."

 

I sighed, and helped her put the head gear on. Last was the scarf. "You're so airheaded, I don't know how you'd survive without me..." I whispered. "I probably wouldn't. Maybe I would. I don't know, maybe we should try it for a couple of days?" Lexi replied.

 

I could already tell that this was going to be another long day.

 

_-_

Breakfast had been eaten. I had tried some goblin ham, it wasn't that bad. Lexi had some of the butterfly honey that we had gotten yesterday, and she freaking _loved_ it. She was probably addicted to it now.

 

And as for Félin, he arrived late. But he had some more goblin ham. And we had dashed out of there before we could be bothered with the bill, since we only had 41 gold.

 

Ain't nobody got time for that!

 

So, we had eaten, and we were all ready to set off for the day once more.

 

_-_

 

 _Immediately_ once we got outside, Lexi grinned. "Can I go buy something?"

 

"Lex, we didn't even have enough gold to pay the bill. Purrrr..." Félin replied. I sighed in relief. At least we got that figured out.

 

"Oh, ok! But can we at least check on Victor?" She requested. "I think he'll be alright." I said. "Please?" Lexi begged. "Purrrr...maybe we ought to..." Félin took her side. Of course I'm the bad guy now.

 

"Ugh, fine. But after that, we have to go."

 

_-_

 

Victor had been checked on, he was good, and now we could _finally_ go.

 

At least we had an extra 200 gold to pay the bill some other night now. As for Easin Hills, we were walking through it. We'd already been attacked a couple of times, but it was alright.

 

"Hey. That cloud looks like a slime jelly." I pointed out. "It looks more like a juicy goblin ham to me...meow..." Félin purred, looking up. "Really? It looks like some sweet butterfly honey to me!" Lexi butted in happily.

 

"Ah..." I gently mumbled. We had _just_ eaten breakfast. Why the hell were we so damn hungry?

 

_-_

 

The hunger got worse the longer we walked. But it got worse as we came across a sign. There was a fork in the path. We stood around and puzzled.

 

"Left?" Lexi suggested.

 

...

 

"Sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Our characters have come to a *fork* in the road. That's making them even more hungry.
> 
> But did they take the right way? You'll have to wait to find out! (If anybody even cares about this story, that is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do decent? Comment down below and feel free to give me feedback.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
